


In Full Bloom

by zerozerokyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Businessman James Bond, Florist Q, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: Q sits around in his shop people watching until his favorite customer comes in.





	In Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all those who read this. This is a short fic written with a time limit as a challenge to myself since I have not been writing for quite sometimes. 
> 
> Thank you [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen) and womble for being my beta at such short notice. That means a lot to me for all the feedback and edits!

At the quiet corner of St James's, London stood a flower shop with flowing letters that read “In Full Bloom”. The shop was filled with all the flowers you can imagine. Lilies in beautiful hues of yellow and pink. Roses from tiny buds to fully furled. And behind the counter, stands a young man dressed in a pale green cardigan, his hair falling in soft curls. He snips off stems of roses before adding them to the bouquet of flowers, carefully wrapped with paper to ensure it will be perfect when it is taken out to be placed into the vase later. He beams at his handiwork and carefully hands his creation to the lady standing in front of him. 

“That will be £20, madam. Thank you for coming.” The customer smiles, a quick thank you and takes the flowers. She takes a quick whiff of the roses with closed eyes before stepping out into the sunlit street. The door closes with a soft chime of bells.

Q sweeps the stems into the bin and lets out a sigh as he cracks his fingers and tries to work the numbness out of his fingers. Resting his hand on his chin he watches people pass by his shop window. It is a quiet day for him with very few people coming in. It is usually just those who are going to dates or his usual customers who come in to buy his flowers. He starts people watching when business is slow or reads some books. For now, he decides to watch what is occurring outside his little shop. He spots a few familiar faces , some of whom he has made up names and stories for them when he was bored one day. For example, ‘Samantha’—the lady who always dresses in a fashionable business woman attire with an array of handbags. He imagines she must be a highly paid businesswoman who works for a huge corporation and is too busy to date from the hours she keeps for her work. 

Then the customer he calls “Blue Eyes”. He never really knows why he never put a name to him, he just never felt right with every single name he tried to attach to him. At first, “Blue Eyes” came in dressed in a polo shirt that stretched over his chest and slacks. Later this particular customer came again presumably to get flowers for his date since he is dressed in a tailored suit and bow tie. But he keeps coming back which makes Q assume he has a partner. He comes in a few times a month for flowers, always dressed in well-tailored suits that look expensive but never showy. He looks as if he has just stepped out of the fashion magazines that Q loves to read. Model looks, sandy blond hair and sharp jaw that looks like it will cut if touched. “Blue Eyes” never really picks the flowers for the bouquet but instead chooses to just buy a ready made bouquet from the glass cold case. After a few visits, Q decided to ask him if he needed help in creating a bouquet if he does not find those in the glass casing to his liking. The man smiled and agreed to have Q arrange the flowers for him. Now he nods to Q and waits. He never stops Q from making his own creation and pays him even if Q gets carried away. He will always politely thanks him for his beautiful arrangement and leaves. Q’s heart skips a beat every time he sees him come into his shop. He sometimes wonders how he manages to live through speaking with him without blurting out how much he likes him. He is starting to fall in love with him although he doesn’t know much about him other than he dresses well. He sometimes wonders who is the lucky lady who managed to capture the heart of Mr Blue Eyes ever since he has been coming in for the past 4 months. 

A cough startles him out of his daydream. Q yelps when he turns to face “Blue Eyes”, the one he has slowly fallen in love with in the past few months. The man is dressed in a navy colour suit, crisp white shirt and a black tie adorned with a tie pin in the shape of a stag. Q watches as he peels off his leather gloves. Those beautiful hands, how he wishes he could know the feeling of them on his cheeks. Q quickly shakes himself out of his thoughts. The man chuckles at Q’s surprised expression. Q has to try hard to compose himself as he blushes from embarrassment. ‘Crap. Even his laughter is as beautiful as his voice,’ Q thinks to himself as he straightens his glasses. 

“How may I help you today?” Q hopes he sounds like he usually does, even though his heart is pounding. 

The man flashes him a smile. “Is it possible for you to make a special arrangement for me?”

Q nods as he steps away from the counter, holding a bucket to collect flowers. “What kind of arrangement do you want this time? Anything particular in mind?”

The man smiles again. This time with a soft glow in his eyes. ‘He is indeed a beautiful man.’ Q thinks as he leans closer to him and points to daisies. 

“The daisies, they are beautiful today.”

Q’s heart pounds at how close they are now. Q nearly drop his bucket when “Blue Eye” hand brush right past his shoulder to pick up a daisy to deposit into the bucket in his hands. “Do you have anything particular in mind? Maybe something about the person so that I can make it perfect for you.” Q says.

Mr. Blue Eyes thinks a little and says, “He is the most gentle person I ever met.”

Q thinks, ‘Oh great, he is gay but I have no chance now since he has already has a partner.’

“He’s kind and his smiles brighten up my day after a long day of work and I love how beautiful he is when his hair falls around his ears.” Mr. Blue Eyes continues.

Q feels a prick of jealousy. ‘Great, he is very very in love with his partner.”

“He must be a great person.” Q replies, pretending to be cheerful as he watches Mr Blue Eyes look at all the flowers.

“I guess I will go with daisies, gloxinia, red carnation, red tulips and put that one red rose in the bunch.” Q starts picking the flowers as instructed by Mr Blue Eyes. Q knows the meaning behind all the chosen flowers. Not a bouquet for just anyone but an arrangement full of meaning. He returns to the counter to arrange them into a beautiful bouquet but his heart aches, knowing now that his crush on this man was just a silly dream. He takes care as he snips off the ends of the stems, arranges them into the wrapping paper and ties the whole with a red bow. With each movement, his heart hurts as he says goodbye to his feelings for the mysterious man.

“Done. Here you go, sir. I hope he loves it.” Q tires to smile as he gently hands the flowers to the man. 

He smiles. A smile that breaks Q’s heart knowing this smile will never be for him. “I do hope he loves it too.” With that, he leaves Q standing there.

‘Stupid boy. What makes you think he will ever like you back. How would a perfect man like him be single and look at a silly flower shop seller?’ His mind chides him as his heart squeezes in pain. 

The shop bell jingles again and Q quickly plasters a smile on his face. “Welcome. How... Oh, sir, did you leave something here?” He asks Mr. Blue Eyes.

The man holds the bouquet and shakes his head. “No, I did not. I just wanted to ask. Are you by any chance single?”

Q’s eyes widen at the question. “Yes… I am.”

Mr Blue Eyes face lights up. “Thank god. I have been hoping to ask you out for months but just couldn’t. These flowers are for you.”

Q can’t believe what he is hearing and eyes the man him curiously. “You’re asking me out? How? Why? Don’t you have a partner who you bought the flowers for?” His heart pounds. He is truly confused now. 

“Well, you see, I don’t have a partner. I’ve been too busy to find one since I work at odd hours. I’m a banker, you see. The American stock market opens at 2 pm London time and I usually work through the night. I chanced upon your shop on one of my days off when I was deep in thought. Then I saw you outside handing a sunflower to a young child. Your smile drew me in, so I came into your shop and bought flowers. I felt bad since I have no vase to keep them in and they withered away too fast which gave me an excuse to come over to your shop again.” Mr Blue Eyes confesses with a chuckle.

“What about the rest of the time? I thought you are going on dates since you are always in suits and ties.” Q blurts out.

“Ah, the rest of the time was after work and I found that getting flowers from your shop brightens my mood. And I wanted to ask you out but I couldn’t so I just kept getting more flowers. What I want to say is, will you go out with me?”

Q froze at the moment as he opens and close his mouth lost on what to say. He must have look really comical like a shocked Goldfish if Goldfishes can look shocked.

“Oh god, did I made a fool out of myself?” Mr Blue Eyes now rubbing his temples for his assumption of Q’s feeling for him.

Q shakes his head and lets himself smile. “No. No. I was just very shocked and surprised that you would ask me. Yes. I would love to go out with you. I’m Emerson. You can call me Q. I didn’t know you know the language of flowers.” Q hugs the flowers close to his chest. He felt happy to be the receiving end of the flowers for once. 

“Hello Q. Nice to meet you. I’m Bond, James Bond. How does 8pm sound like for our first date?” James now smiles at him.

“How about now?” Q answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well finally I managed to write something after such a long time of being in active. Life beat me quite hard this months but I do hope to get back into the grove. Music does help alot when I write. Time to write more and more music time. 
> 
> Do remember me a kudos and comment! 
> 
> Here is what the flower means.
> 
> Daisies: Innocence, Purity  
> Gloxinia: Love at First Sight  
> Red Carnation: My Heart Aches for You  
> Red Tulips: Declaration of Love  
> One red Rose: I Love You
> 
> So what the flower means is that James sees Q as a pure and innocent young man who caught his heart at first sight and his heart aches because he could not have him and he is finally here to declare his love and wanted to say "I love you" with the flowers.
> 
> _Does a dorky dance and dance like an electric eel._
> 
>  
> 
> Kyu out!


End file.
